


It felt like christmas time.

by Steynmunn Nk (Steynmunn)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystical Creatures, OOC, Romance, Selfcest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steynmunn/pseuds/Steynmunn%20Nk
Summary: «В рождественскую ночь людям требуется больше тепла, чем обычно.» ©Этим двоим. И Maggie Ozz, конечно же!Я старалась к католическому Рождеству, и даже успела. Вроде как.Date: 25 декабря 2017, 01:02
Relationships: Bill Chiper/Will Chiper
Kudos: 1





	It felt like christmas time.

«В рождественскую ночь людям требуется больше тепла, чем обычно.» ©

— … ты, никчёмный демон! Зачем я вообще тебя в слуги взял?!  
Опять. Опять на Уилла кричат. Он сделал что-то не так? Да. Он добавил три чайных ложки сахара, вместо положенных двух. Казалось бы, такая маленькая оплошность. Задумался, бывает. Другие бы и не заметили. Но только не близнецы Глифул.  
И теперь на него кричат. Опять.  
— Иди в подвал, и жди там. — сказал Диппер, а в его глазах зажёгся садистский огонёк. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
Уилл уже морально готовится к боли от ловца снов. После него остаются болезненные ожоги, красивой сеточкой, или даже паутинкой. Для кого-то это может показаться красивым, но для Уилла это пытка. Потому что ему очень больно. Потому что ему очень страшно. Ещё его могут дополнительно избить, и вот тогда сил на лечение ему точно не хватит. От таких мыслей ему становится всё страшнее и страшнее, но он покорно продолжает идти в подвал.  
И вот он в подвале. Темно. И очень страшно. Единственный источник света — окно треугольной формы, небольшое, находящееся почти под потолком, с затёмнёнными стёклами. Если бы у него была возможность сбежать… Но он не может расторгнуть договор. Поэтому, Уиллу придётся страдать до конца своих дней. А демоны живут очень долго. Или же, можно дождаться смерти своих хозяев, но эти твари просто так не умрут. Безвыходное положение.  
А вот и Диппер, спускается. В руках он держит ловец снов и ещё что-то. Похоже плётку.  
— Встань на колени. — Уилл поспешно выполнил приказ, — Не смей произнести ни звука. Услышу хоть что-то, пытка станет ещё хуже, понял? — Уилл кивнул головой и закрыл глаза. Последнее, что он успел увидеть, это рука Диппера, замахивающаяся плёткой. Пытка началась.

* * *

— На сегодня хватит. — сказал Диппер голосом, без единой эмоции. Как и всегда. Он ушёл, оставив демона одного.  
Уилл, весь в ранах и ожогах от ловца снов, лежит на полу. Его одежда вся порвана. Он держался. Ему не привыкать. Это не самая страшная пытка, бывало и хуже. Но больно было всё равно. Очень больно. Страшно, обидно, грустно. Неужели в этом мире нет места без жестокости? Почему всё должно быть именно так?  
От таких мыслей, Уилл позволил себе расплакаться. Слёзы лились ручьями, капали на холодный пол. Подвал не отапливался, а демонический огонь не грел вовсе. Чувство безысходности разрасталось, проникало в каждую частичку мозга, тела, души. Хотелось рыдать, забиться в комочек в маленьком уголке, скрыться от всего мира. Но отсюда нет выхода.  
На носу Рождество, яркий и спокойный праздник. На улице много снега, он весело хрустит под ногами. Но Уилл всего этого не видит, окно слишком высоко. Он лежит на холодном полу, в тёмном подвале, и проклинает свою жизнь. Ему хочется умереть. Ах, если бы, ах, если бы.  
В голове много мыслей, но, ни одна из них не задерживается надолго. Но смысл у всех один и тот же.  
«Я не хочу жить. Я не хочу больше жить, зачем? Моя жизнь — вечные страдания. В ней нет смысла. Я больше не верю в хорошее. Потому что его нет. Никто мне не поможет, надеяться не стоит. Но всё же, если хоть кто-то может мне помочь, то… Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь спасите меня, помогите мне, заберите меня из этого АДА!»  
Слёзы потекли ещё быстрее, и их становилось всё больше и больше. С помощью света, проходящего через окно, в кромешной тьме можно было разглядеть дрожащее тело и ресницы, зажмуренные глаза и шепчущие «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…» губы. Жалкое зрелище, да?

Внезапно, Уилл почувствовал, что откуда-то дует лёгкий прохладный ветерок. Демон поспешно сел и посмотрел в сторону двери. Она была закрыта.  
« Если это не из двери, тогда.» Уилл повернул свою голову к окну. Его догадки подтвердились, окно было открыто. Мало того, в нём сидел парень в цилиндре и раскачивал ногами в воздухе. Сложно было разглядеть его лицо, но одет он был в жёлто-чёрный костюм, с бабочкой на шее. Заметив, что на него обратили внимание, он спрыгнул и подошёл к Уиллу. Тот смотрел на него, не отрывая взгляда. Уилл просто не верил, и немного боялся. Чем ближе подходил парень, тем легче было его рассмотреть, и тем больше глаза Уилла расширялись от удивления, а мысли в голове бегали наперегонки.  
Когда расстояние между ними сократилось до пары десятков сантиметров, парень в жёлтом костюме опустился рядом и обнял Уилла так крепко, как только мог, прошептав: «Наконец-то…»  
Сначала Уилл был в шоке, но потом до него всё дошло, и он обнял парня в ответ, плача. Слёзы из глаз потекли с новой силой, но это были слёзы счастья.  
— Билл… Билл ты. Я. Как ты?.. — говорить сквозь слёзы было сложно, да и подходящих слов не находилось.  
— Чшшш… Тише…  
Билл ещё что-то прошептал, и Уилл почувствовал, что сил у него убавилось и очень хочется спать. Последнее, что он помнил, это ощущение, что его подняли на руки, прижимая к себе как можно ближе, но стараясь не причинить боли. Демон улыбнулся и прижался ещё ближе, как котёнок, засыпая. Пока что, это был самый лучший момент в его жизни.  
Двое парней засветились ярким синим пламенем и исчезли, не оставив и следа. Утром, когда Диппер придёт к своему слуге ругаться, почему тот ещё не встал, он увидит лишь пустой подвал и открытое окно.

* * *

Утро встретило Уилла лучами солнца, светившего демону прямо в глаза. Тот зажмурился, отвернулся и хотел продолжить спать. Но почувствовав дуновение холодного ветерка, поёжившись, открыл глаза и сел.  
Голова начала кружиться, но в скоре это прошло. Уилл окинул взглядом комнату, в которой он проснулся. Она была средних размеров, очень уютной расцветки в жёлтых тонах. Мебели было немного: две тумбочки, две кровати, в одной из которых Уилл спал, а так же большой шкаф, в котором могли поместиться он и Билл одновременно.  
В общем, вполне уютно.  
На тумбочке, что стояла ближе к Уиллу, лежал синий вязаный свитер, с изображением закрытого глаза, перечёркнутого красной линией, а под горловиной — чёрный галстук-бабочка.  
Уилл взял его в руки, стал рассматривать, но не решался надеть. Однако, посмотрев на свою порванную одежду, всё же решил переодеться. Свитер оказался очень большим и длинным, но очень мягким. Ходить в таком — одно удовольствие. Горловина была широкой, и ею можно было прикрыть большую часть лица, а рукава оказались очень длинными, и свисали.  
Уилл подошёл к зеркалу, что висело на стене, и оглядел себя. Свитер был действительно очень большим, но он придавал Уиллу неряшливый, но от этого очень уютный и милый вид. Штаны на демоне чудом оказались целы.  
Посмотрев на себя ещё немного, Уилл решил выйти из комнаты, и осмотреть то место, где он находился. А ещё найти Билла. Если он здесь есть.

Выйдя из комнаты, Уилл очутился в коридоре. В его конце виднелась ещё одна дверь и маленькая лестница наверх, видимо, на чердак, если таковой имеется, или же на крышу. Впереди была большая лестница, ведущая на первый этаж. Уилл начал спускаться, но на четвёртой ступеньке замер.  
Первый этаж был очень большим и просторным. Настолько, что в нём помещалась небольшая кухня, обеденный стул и большой камин, в котором горели дрова. Но большую часть зала занимала огромных размеров ёлка.  
Она действительно была огромной. Её ветви были очень пушистыми, а иголки длинными. Ёлка была украшена многочисленными шарами и различными ёлочными игрушками, а так же ярко светящейся гирляндой, от чего она переливалась всеми цветами радуги. Уилл не мог насмотреться на неё. Он просто не мог оторвать глаз, ведь ему не доводилось видеть такого раньше, только на картинках.  
— Красивая, да? — послышался голос.  
Уилл дёрнулся, и посмотрел испуганным взглядом в ту сторону собеседника. Внизу стоял Билл и, улыбаясь, смотрел на ель, а после перевёл свой взгляд на своего… эм… двойника? Брата? Двойниками их будет назвать правильнее.  
Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга секунд пять, после чего Уилл быстро спустился по лестнице и кинулся в объятья своего двойника. Билл одной рукой обнял в ответ, а второй начал гладить волосы демона.  
— Шшшш… Спокойней, к чему такой энтузиазм? — улыбка Билла стала шире, — Я же никуда не денусь. — на эти слова Уилл ответил ещё более сильными объятьями.  
— Я не хочу оставаться один. Только не снова… — кажется, младший Сайфер всхлипнул, тихонько так. Билл отстранился от него и поднял голову Уилла за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя и удерживая взгляд и создавая некую телепатическую связь, которой вроде как и не было, но она была.  
— Я слышал, как ты зовёшь. Я и раньше слышал, но не смог прийти. Очень хотел, но не смог, прости. Прости, прости, пожалуйста. Я больше никогда не оставлю тебя одного, слышь? Никогда. — он обнял Уилла ещё крепче, от чего тот болезненно зашипел. Билл сразу же ослабил хватку, боясь навредить, и уже было отодвинулся вовсе, но Уилл прижался ещё сильнее.  
— Твои раны ещё не зажили! — немного сердито, но обеспокоенно прошипел старший Сайфер, а после добавил уже более громким, но спокойным голосом, — Тебе же больно, идиот.  
— Не отпущу. Да, мои раны ещё болят, но я тебя не отпущу. Не сейчас, сейчас я слишком счастлив, — ответил Уилл, закрыв глаза и уже плача не от горя, а от счастья, раньше такого далёкого и недоступного. Главное, что Билл пришёл, что он здесь. Он здесь, с ним, и этого достаточно.  
Билл выдохнул, успокоившись, и задрал голову к потолку. В голове было чисто и просторно. Мыслей не было, но от пустоты в голове не было грустно. Было очень тепло и умиротворённо, весело и уютно. Ощущения был схожими на те, когда ты, завернувшись в тёплый плед, пьёшь горячий шоколад кофе, какао, чай, глинтвейн, и ты смотришь на улицу за окном. А там снег падает большими хлопьями, мягкими и пушистыми, вот только холодными. И тебе хочется выйти туда, на улицу, дотронуться до снега, почувствовать обжигающий, но приятный, холод. Но дома так тепло и уютно, и из-под пледа вылезать так не хочется. А потом ты смотришь на ёлку, и, наблюдая за мерцающими огоньками гирлянды, потихоньку засыпаешь.

* * *

Билл сам не понял, как и зачем он это сделал, но он поцеловал Уилла. Вот так просто взял, и поцеловал. Поцелуй был довольно-таки невинным — простое прикосновение губ — и не длился долго, секунд пять — не больше. Но и этого хватило, что бы войти во вкус. Но, как бы Биллу ни было приятно, ему пришлось отстраниться, иначе могли бы начаться проблемы.  
Уилл был очень напуган, смущён, удивлён и вообще не понимал какого чёрта только что произошло? Ну, не каждый день твой двойник тебя целует. Уилл не отрицал того, что Билл довольно интересная личность, он хитроумный, красивый, у него мягкие жёлтые волосы откуда ему знать-то, он же их и не трогал, вроде, красивые глаза, как два янтаря, мягкие губы. Мысли синеволосого поползли не в ту сторону, и, встряхнув головой, он собрал их в кучу и запихнул в самый дальний сундучок своего мозга. Опасно о таком задумываться.  
— Билл, какого демона только что произошло? — выпалил Уилл, стараясь сдержаться, и не сказать парочку бранных слов. Всё это время золотоволосый искуситель тынялся туда-сюда по залу. О чём-то увлечённо думая, с легкой, но достаточно хитрой, улыбкой. Понравилось, гадёнышу, можно и на картах не гадать.  
На вопрос Уилла желтоволосый повернулся к нему и, всё так же улыбаясь, подошёл к нему и дал лёгкого щелбана, сказав:  
— Ты своими объятиями из меня всю энергию высосал. Я её себе вернул, через поцелуй, вот и всё. И то не всю.  
Сказать, что Уилл был в шоке от такой наглой лжи, это значит, ничего не сказать. Врёт и не краснеет. Совести у него нет, и не было никогда. И тут младшему Сайферу пришла в голову очень странная, но вполне логичная идея: поцелуй им обоим понравился, так? Значит, можно над Биллом подшутить и сделать так, что бы тот почувствовал все те эмоции, которые почувствовал Уилл в тот момент.  
Уилл подумал, подумал, и поцеловал Билла, притянув того к себе за воротник рубашки, довольно быстро отстраняясь и, нагло посмотрев Биллу в глаза, как будто говоря: «Ну, что, съел?», быстрым шагом ушёл на кухню. Говоря что-то про чай и печенье.  
Билл сначала ничего не понял, но через некоторое время до него понемногу начало доходить.  
«Настоящий демонёнок.» — подумал он, и на его лице появилась очень хитрая ухмылка, и ну очень довольная, прям как у кота, который стащил сметану у хозяйки. Он немного постоял, подумывая над планом мести, а после направился за Уиллом на кухню.

«Outside under the purple sky  
Diamonds in the snow sparkle  
Our hearts were singing  
It felt like christmas time. » ©  
*The pretenders — 2000 Miles.*


End file.
